Some Hearts
by LILY R0SE
Summary: This is basically a series of one-shots based on songs that have been sung by Carrie Underwood. It's mostly R/Hr, but other pairing will probably make an appearance. My goal is to make a chapter for almost all of Carrie's songs. Please R
1. Ever Ever After

**Summary: A series of songs by Carrie Underwood transformed into Harry Potter stories.**

**Disclaimer: I am neither Carrie Underwood nor J.K. Rowling. Therefore none of this belongs to me. The brilliant songs and amazing characters all belong to their rightful owners. Thank you for letting me have some fun with them. **

**A/N: I was sitting in my room, reading some very cute R/Hr fan fictions and listening to Carrie Underwood when I decided that her songs would make some awesome song-fics. So I figured, why not pair them with the most awesome couple? And this is what I came up with. Hope you like it. **

**EVER EVER AFTER**

_Story book endings, fairy tales coming true_

_Deep down inside we want to believe they still do_

_In our secretest heart, it's our favorite part of the story_

_Let's just admit we all want to make it too_

A large clap of thunder sounded through the Welsh valley, waking Hermione Granger with a start. It was dark in the tent and Hermione could just make out Harry's sleeping form on the top bunk of the bed he and Ron had shared. _Ron_. Just thinking about him made her eyes water and her throat ache with the strain of trying to keep those tears from falling. _I need to take my mind off of him_. She thought to herself. That's when she saw it. The Tales of Beedle the Bard, lying on the kitchen table.

Hermione stood with shaky legs, letting the thin blanket that Harry had draped across her, fall to the ground. As she made her way across the miniscule tent, a bright flash of lightening lit up the tent, immediately followed by a loud clap of thunder. Hermione shivered slightly as she picked up the small leather bound book. _Oh Merlin, I hope Ron's okay out there._ She couldn't help but think._ No. Stop that. You mustn't think of him._ She quickly scolded herself.

Lighting her the tip of her wand and opening to where she left off, Hermione attempted to submerge her thoughts in deciphering the ruins along the bottom of the page.

Hermione tried as she might to stay concentrated on the ruins, but the combination of her aching eyes and the lightning that constantly lit the tent for brief seconds, deemed the task close to impossible. Shutting the book miserably, Hermione couldn't help but think back to when she was first given the book. Ron's remark of "What's that a disease?" when speaking of Cinderella and Snow White made her lift the corners of her mouth. _He could be so blunt sometimes_, she thought. But as she thought about it, she decided that he could possibly be right. Maybe the fairytales were a disease, planting thought of Happily Ever After in millions of little girls' minds before they knew anything of reality. That's certainly what had happened to her.

Although she would never admit it, Hermione had waited her whole life for her prince charming and her 'Happily Ever After'. So where was it? Where was her knight in shining armor? This whole fairy tale concept was really starting to betray her. Suddenly, Hermione didn't feel sad anymore. On the contrary, she began to feel angry. Angry at all of those story tellers who had to audacity to even think of writing about damsels in distress being rescued by their princes. Just the thought of riding off into the sunset was making her sick to her stomach. _How dare they_! she thought, outraged. _How dare they make generations of people believe that there was such a thing as a happy ending! Who are they anyway? Who are they, to tell people such lies! Things like that never happened! Not in the Muggle world and certainly not in the Wizarding world. It's nothing but one big scandal!_ Hermione was fuming.

Another clap of thunder sounded so close it shook the tent, yanking Hermione out of her silent rage. She went over to the mouth of the tent, starring out at the little stream that ran just meters from where she stood. She watched the raindrops pound into the stream, causing the water to rush angrily along side the bank.

_This is silly._ She thought._ being mad at some dead guys who wrote stories. After all, they didn't really know what they were doing when they wrote them. How were they to know how wide spread they would become?_ Hermione sighed. Perhaps the reason she was so angry, was because she still wanted that happily ever after. Maybe she still wanted to believe that one day, her prince would come back to save her and sweep her off her feet. It was after all her most favorite part of every story.

Hermione silently walked outside the tent, careful not to wake Harry. She stood out in the rain and tipped her head skyward. Closing her eyes, letting the rain fall freely onto her face, intermingling with the tears that she finally let fall. _Please, Merlin or God or who ever is up there listening, please, let me have my happily ever after._

* * *

_Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve_

_Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe_

_Unafraid, unashamed_

_There is joy to be claimed in this world_

_You even might wind up being glad to be you_

Ron Weasley lay in his new bed at his brother, Bill's home, unable to sleep. Although this bed was much more comfortable than the bunk bed he had been sharing with Harry, he wished more than anything he could be in that bed instead. Ron sat up, punched his pillow into a more comfortable shape and plopped back down. He rolled over onto his side and then back onto his back, unable to find a suitable position to sleep in. Giving up in all hopes of actually falling asleep, Ron starred at the ceiling above his bed angrily. Why was he such a part? He wondered. This whole mess could have easily been avoided if he had just come clean and told her how he really felt. Why did he always have to be such a blundering idiot, always trying to pick a fight with her, just to hide how he truly felt. It was infuriating! He thought. He was so mad at himself and he could just imagine how angry she must be with him. How could he ever face her again? He couldn't, he simply couldn't. But no, that wouldn't work. He had to see her again. Then a thought occurred to him. What if he never did get to see her or Harry ever again? What if something were to happen to them, before he had a chance to find them? No, he wouldn't let that happen. How? He didn't know, but he would make sure that he would find them again and when he did he would confess his feelings to her. Right then and right there, he would just come out and say it. "Hermione, I love you," and then they would fight Voldemort along side Harry and finally defeat him. And all of them would live happily ever after. Yes, he decided. That's exactly what was going to happen.

Listening to the waves pound rhythmically against the shore, Ron was finally able to drift off into sleep. That night, his dreams were filled of his a happily ever after that he knew was sure to come.

* * *

_No wonder your heart feels it's flying_

_Your head feels it's spinning_

_Each happy ending's a brand new beginning_

_Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through _

_He's back_. Hermione Granger thought happily to herself. She still couldn't believe it. Ron was back, after all this time. It seemed like decades to her, centuries even and he was back, completely unharmed and safe. Part of her was relieved to finally have him back in her sight, but another part of her was still furious with him. Of course, the latter was much smaller than the first. She, of course, acted much angrier than she really was, when he had first returned to them. There was no way she would let him have the satisfaction of her celebrating his return. Sure, he had saved Harry's life, and she was extremely thankful for that, the thought of losing two friends was just unbearable, but he wouldn't know that. At least, not until the time was right.

It was just then, that Hermione heard the flap of the tent opening. She knew who it was, even before he spoke. She could always tell when he was around. It was like some kind of weird sixth sense. Sure, she could have said something to him, to let him know that she indeed knew he was standing behind her, but why let him off the hook. Instead she chose to sit there, pretending she was unaware of his presence. She knew how nervous he was, how he couldn't decide what was the right or wrong thing to say to her. Yes, she decided. This was the perfect punishment. Hermione put her hand up to her mouth thoughtfully, covering the smirk she couldn't keep off of her face, while pretending to be deep in thought.

At last, Ron found his voice. "Er, Hermione?" he asked sheepishly. Hermione waited a couple of seconds, as though she were still deep in her thoughts, before jumping slightly at his presence. "Oh, Ron. Is that you?" she asked, quickly wiping the grin from her face before turning to face him. "Er, yeah. You see, the er, the thing is. I need to, erm, talk to you about something." He stopped, waiting for her to ask what it was or at least to invite him to sit down. However she did neither, so he continued. "Can, uh, can I join you?"

"Oh, of course," Hermione finally replied, scooting over on the log she was sitting on to make some room for him. He smiled nervously at her, muttered his thanks, and took the seat beside her.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked, innocently. Being so close to him again, was making her stomach do somersaults and flips. She was trying as hard as she could not to smile and give it away.

"Well, first off, I really am sorry about, you know, leaving you. I shouldn't have done it and-"

"Ron," she cut in. "I know that you're sorry. You don't have to keep apologizing for it." Already that day, he had apologized eight times to her and five to Harry.

"I-I know I don't, but I, I don't know, I feel like I have to. I just, I wish I could redo it, you know? All of it. I wish it had never happened." Now he was on a roll and he wished more than anything she wouldn't interrupt him. If he could just keep going on like this, he could get everything out and then she would finally know. "I mean, you, when I made that promise to you back at Grimmuald Place, I had intended to keep it forever. I never meant for any of this to happen. I- I just, I wish I could take it all back. Harry, he told me how much I hurt you and I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I mean, I l-love you." There he had said it. He was too afraid to look at her, to see her reaction. He closed his eyes and resting his elbows on his knees before him, he rubbed the palms of his hands into his eyes, waiting for her to say something.

Hermione was speechless. She had been expecting some sort of apology, but a confession of his love, certainly not. Was this it? Was her wish of finally finding her happily ever after coming true? Hermione opened and closed her mouth like a fish, unable to find her words. Sure, she loved him too, but she was so excited that the words just wouldn't come to her.

Ron hesitantly looked up from his hands. "Hermione?" he asked. He felt as though he were facing a wild beast, rather than the girl he had just confessed his love for. "I, er, I understand if-"

Hermione shook her head vigorously, still trying to find her voice. Tears of joy streamed down her face. Unable to voice how she felt, Hermione did the only thing she could. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him in for a kiss that would express all she felt. Kissing him was nothing like she had ever felt before. She felt as though she were soaring, her head was spinning uncontrollably, and yet everything felt perfect.

At long last they broke apart and Hermione was able to find her voice. "I love you, too." she whispered, nearly inaudible. Ron grinned, that sideways grin she loved more than anything in the world. She gave him a hug and rested her head on his shoulder. And with his arm, wrapped protectively around her, the two of them watched the sun set between the trees of the forest. And they lived Happily Ever After.

**A/N: Well, that's Ever Ever After. I'll definitely be updating soon. I've got a couple of the other ones written in my notebook, but I have to find the time to actually upload them. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my first installment of my Harry Potter/ Carrie Underwood Song-fics. Please R&R. Did you love it? Did you hate it? Please let me know!! Constructive criticism is always welcome!! :) ****Anything to help make me a better writer.**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**-Lily Rose-**


	2. Wasted

**Summary: A series of songs by Carrie Underwood transformed into Harry Potter stories.**

**Disclaimer: I am neither Carrie Underwood nor J.K. Rowling. Therefore none of this belongs to me. The brilliant songs and amazing characters all belong to their rightful owners. Thank you for letting me have some fun with them. **

**Wasted **

A summer breeze blew past Ginny Weasley as she sat on the uneven wall surrounding the back 'garden' of the Burrow, if that's what you could call it. It wasn't your average garden with flowers and little statues. No, it was a untamed mess of weeds and wild flowers, accompanied by a couple of families of gnomes hidden beneath the crazy bushes and weedy plants. But Ginny wouldn't have it any other way.

Ginny sighed as the warm breeze caressed her face and blew her long fiery red hair out behind her. She looked up at the millions of stars that scattered the skies above her, thinking of everything that had happened in the past year.

Exactly one year ago, the Battle of Hogwarts had been fought. Although everyone had rejoiced about Voldemort's downfall, the rest of it had been hard the whole wizarding community. Having to pick up where they left off and rebuilding the castle had all been pretty tough, what with all the memories and such, but losing friends and family had been the toughest. Tears came to Ginny's deep brown eyes, just thinking of all the people she had lost. Losing her brother, Fred, had been the hardest on her and her family, and especially on George. With the loss of Fred, it seemed as though she had lost George as well. His jokester spirit appeared to have died along with his twin. And then there were the Lupins, leaving behind poor little Teddy, forcing him to grow up without parents who loved him, just like Harry did. And judging by the way things were going with Harry now, Teddy would grow up without his godfather as well.

Thinking of Harry, made tears stream down Ginny's freckled face. Ever since the war, he hadn't been himself. He had isolated himself from everyone. Refusing to see or speak to anyone in the wizarding world. Ginny could understand why, though, all through his life he lost one loved one after another, and the war certainly hadn't helped that issue. After the final battle, he had hit rock bottom. The Weasleys had tried to persuade him to come back to the Burrow, so that he could get back on his feet, but he had refused the offer. The last time Ginny had seen him, was at the funeral service that had been held at Hogwarts just days after the battle. Then, he had looked more like a ghost than anything. Dark circles had surrounded his eyes, from an obvious lack of sleep and his skin had been sickly pale.

A whole year, she thought. It had been a whole year since she had last seen Harry. Not being able to see him was like having a constant stomach ache. After all, he had been the only wizard she had ever really loved. She just couldn't take it anymore. Not knowing how he was doing was killing her. Last she had heard, he was living in a little flat in central London. With that last thought, she made up her mind. Ginny pulled out her wand, and turned on the spot.

* * *

With a little pop, Ginny Weasley appeared out of thin air, on a deserted back street in the midst of London. Ginny looked around, taking in all the sights and sounds of Muggle London. Never before had she ventured beyond the confines of Diagon Alley. Ginny walked out onto the main street. Cars zoomed fast, all beeping and honking their horns at each other. Ginny was surprised they didn't crash into each other, as they practically flew past one another. Cautiously, she crossed the busy street, scanning the buildings for the address, Ginny knew to be Harry's.

Ginny walked up and down the crowded street until, at long last, she found the correct building. It was then, Ginny realized she had no idea what she would say to Harry. It had been a years since she'd seen him and almost two since she had actually spoken to him. Taking a deep breath and mustering all the courage she had, Ginny walked into the ten story building.

The inside of the lobby was a bit more shabby than Ginny had anticipated. Sure, she hadn't expected it to be top rate, but she had expected the wall paper to actually stick to the wall, rather than curl to the ground, as it did in some areas. Standing tall, Ginny strolled over to the small desk that stood opposite the doors.

No one stood at the desk, but behind it was a door that was slightly ajar. Although she couldn't see anyone from where she stood, the light was on, indicating that someone was either in there or had recently been. Ginny contemplated on whether or not she should wait for the doorman to come or if she should just go upstairs and ask one of the neighbors if they knew where he lived. That probably wouldn't be the best idea, she thought. If he chose to separate himself from the people he loved, then chances were he wouldn't get friendly with strangers, even if they were his neighbors.

Ginny looked down at the desk, wondering how much longer it would be before the doorman would reappear. The desk was a disaster, messy piles of paper were scattered about, a couple of skinny plastic sticks about half the size of her wand, with silver tips on the end were placed throughout the papers, accompanied by little odd shaped metal devices, that seemed to hold the papers together. Among the larger papers were some smaller multi-colored papers that were stuck to different things, including a little machine, that Ginny recognized as a telephone. Ginny remembered the day she and Ron had walked down to the village and used one of those weird machines to call Harry at his Aunt and Uncle's house. She smiled at the thought, remembering Ron's face when a voice, probably Harry's uncle's, shouted back at him. To this day, Ron refused to use telephones.

Coming out of her memory, Ginny studied the desk some more. To the side was a small round silver thing. It had a flat bottom and on top was a miniscule silver button. Curiosity getting the best of her, Ginny touched the button as gently as she could. It went down, but didn't do anything. Lifting her finger, she pushed it a bit harder this time. A loud ping sounded through the room. Ginny snatched her hand back as though she were touching fire. What was that thing? She wondered. Looking around to make sure no one had heard her, she picked up the little device. The bottom of it was flat and now that she was holding it closer, she could see that the round top wasn't connected along the bottom. Turning it upside down she saw a little metal contraption inside. Perhaps that's what made the sound, she reasoned. Setting it back down, she pressed it again. Once more the ping sounded through the empty room. Smiling she hit it again, and again. Each time pressing it more fiercely with her index finger. Deciding she liked the sound it made, she continued to press it.

"Oi! What do yeh think yer doin'?" asked an angry voice behind her. Ginny turned, startled. Before her stood a small balding man with medium to light grey hair. His face was wrinkled and sun damaged and his cracked lips were shaped into an unpleasant frown. He wore old graying pants with maroon suspenders over a fading red plaid button up shirt. A ring of metal objects jangled on his belt loop as he hobbled over to her, with the help of his old wooden cane.

"Er, I was, um-" She struggled with a reason as to why she would be standing there playing with that wonderful little toy. He eyed her grumpily. "Well?" He questioned, raising one of his thick, overgrown grey eyebrows. "Do you, erm, work here?" she asked, unable to come up with an excuse. "'Course I do. Now, what do yeh wan'" He asked in his rough voice. "I was, er, wondering if you could tell me where a, erm, Mr. Harry Potter lives?" she asked. Why was this little old man intimidating her so much? She wondered. He could do her no harm. Perhaps it was just the fact that she had been found on his domain, touching his belongings.

The old man limped behind the desk, picking up a paper that listed all the residence of the building. "Potter, Potter," He muttered under his breath, looking up and down the sheet. "Ah, here he is. Level nine, flat number 9A." The man looked up from the paper at her. "Well, what are yeh still doin' down here?" He asked expectantly. "Oh, right," she mumbled, turning to go to the lifts that resided along the wall beside the desk. Picking the lift furthest from the desk, Ginny touched the small round button with a black up arrow. As soon as she pressed it, it glowed a dim red. Weird, she thought. She looked back over at the old man, but he had since staggered into room behind the desk. The door had been shut, but she could still see a beam of light poking out beneath the door. Ginny shook her head. Why on earth would Harry choose this a place like this to live? The elevator closest to her pinged like the little device on the desk. The metal doors opened and Ginny stepped in.

* * *

_Standing at the backdoor_

_She tried to make it fast_

_One tear hit the hard wood_

_It fell like broken glass_

_She said sometimes love slips away_

_And you just can't get it back_

_Let's face it_

_For one split second_

_She almost turned around_

_But that would be like pouring rain drops_

_Back into a cloud_

_So she took another step and said_

_I see the way out and I'm gonna take it_

All to soon it seemed, the little number nine illuminated above the doors of the lift and they opened. The hallway into which Ginny stepped was no better than the lobby nine levels below her. The same wall paper decorated the walls, although this paper had remained stuck to the walls. The doors that lined the little hallway were old and stained with dirt. Brass numbers had been nailed to the doors, but about half of them swung upside down because the top nail had come out.

Walking down the hall Ginny looked at the numbers, searching for 9A. At long last, she found it at the very end of the long hall. With shaky hands, Ginny knocked on the wooden door.

Ginny waited several moments before knocking again. After a few moments longer Ginny was about to conclude that Harry wasn't home. She had just turned and started to walk in the direction she had come, when she heard the door screech open. "Ginny?" asked a hoarse, yet familiar voice. Just at the sound of hearing her name in that voice, her insides flipped excitedly. Ginny took a slow calming breath before turning to face him.

Harry Potter had changed a lot since she had seen him last. If she hadn't known it was him, she wasn't sure she'd have recognized him. His hair, which had grown a considerable amount stood on end, even messier than she remembered. He had dark circles under his eyes and that light that had always been there had long since been extinguished. His cheeks had sunken in and his skin was ghostly pale, making a remarkable contrast to the raven colored hair that had remained unchanged. Taking a shaky breath, Ginny walked toward him. Where was the wizard she had once known? The one she had once loved? She glanced down at his clothes. He wore ripped, stained jeans and an old faded sweater she recognized as one of the ones her mother had made him.

"Harry," she whispered. She brushed a piece of his long fringe out of his eyes. He jumped back as though he had been shocked. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, looking down at her feet. "What are you doing here?" he croaked. His voice sounded as though he hadn't used it in over year. Then Ginny realized, he probably hadn't. Not if he'd kept himself shut up in this musty flat. Ginny quickly looked over his shoulder, taking in the sight of his living space. From what she saw, it looked small and cluttered. Clothes covered the small loveseat that sat in front of an old television, while old newspapers, she recognized, even from a distance, as the Daily Prophet, littered the side table. On the papers sat a half empty bottle of fire whisky . The only light in the small space, was that coming from the little television. A picture of some sort of game show was on, but it made no sound.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" he asked a bit more forcefully, his voice still sounding rough from having not been used. "I, er, I just wanted to see how you were doing." she said looking into his eyes, searching for that light that used to be there. "I'm fine." he said, still standing in the doorway, making no indication that she should stay. "No," she whispered. "You're not. Harry, we've all been really worried about you."

His eyebrows scrunched in anger. "Oh, I see what this is. What, did they send you over? Did they tell you to talk me into coming back? Well, I'm not going to do it! " He shouted, his voice sounding more like normal.

"No, Harry! That's not it at all. I haven't even told anyone I was coming and you do need to come back! Look at you, for Merlin's sake, you look like you haven't eaten in decades!" she retorted, fire burning inside her. How could he be mad at her? If anything, she should be the one mad at him. After all, he was the one who practically fell off the face of the earth.

The door beside Harry's opened to reveal an angry looking woman in her night gown. "You two wanna fight, you take it inside. It's past bloody midnight!" She screeched. Turning angrily Harry stomped into his flat, leaving the door open behind him. Taking this as an invitation, Ginny followed, gently shutting the door behind her as to not anger the neighbor any further. No wonder Harry chose to live here. They're all just as bloody miserable as him, she thought.

Ginny flicked on the light switch beside the door. With the new lighting, Ginny could really see the mess within. She gasped at the sight. The floor was littered with empty butterbeer and fire whisky bottles, while a box of pizza lay forgotten on the floor. Ginny knew Harry had never been necessarily neat, but this was ridiculous.

"Bloody hell," she muttered, using her brother's favorite phrase. "What?" he asked annoyed, taking a long swig of the fire whisky that had sat upon the table. "Look at this place! Is this all you've been doing, lying around drinking, for the past year?"

"Don't scold me, Ginny!"

"Well, by the looks of it, you need a bit of scolding!"

"I don't need you to be my mother!" he lashed, slamming the bottle down on the little table, causing the lamp to shake violently.

"I don't want to be your mother!" she yelled back. Ginny took a deep breath, deciding that screaming wouldn't do anything. "Harry," she said in the calmest voice she could produce. "Look at yourself. You need help."

"I don't need any help and I certainly don't need it from you!" he screamed. "You don't understand what I've been through!"

"I don't know what you've been through?" she screeched, leaving her calm voice forgotten. "I don't know? Harry, I've been through the same things as you! In case you've forgotten, I've lost people I love too! You're not the only one who's suffered you know! I lost my brother!" She couldn't stand being in the small room with him any longer. The stench of the alcohol was almost unbearable and the idea of being in the same room as him made her want to curse him. Turning on the spot she tried to Disapparate, but couldn't. Groaning exasperatingly, she stormed out of the flat, slamming the door behind her.

Ginny made it halfway down the hall before she stopped. She turned, starring at the door at the end of the hall, trying to decide whether or not she should go back to him. He really did need somebody's help. There was no way he would ever come out of this rut by himself and who better to help him than her. After all, she loved him. Loved him more than she had ever loved anybody. As angry as he made her, she couldn't bare the thought of going through life without him. What if he ended up drinking himself to death? For that's what her Grandpap Prewett had done after the deaths of his two sons. Tears streamed down her face, although she didn't want that to happen, he clearly wasn't going to listen to anything she said. No, going back would just make things worse. She had to leave him and all of her feelings here. Not feeling like seeing the grumpy doorman downstairs, Ginny looked up and down the hall to make sure no one was watching, pulled out her wand and vanished with a light pop.

* * *

_Another glass of whisky but it still don't kill the pain_

_So he stumbles to the sink and pours it down the drain_

_He says it's time to be a man and stop living for yesterday_

_Gotta face it_

Harry Potter heard the faint pop of someone Disapperating, and looked out the peep hole. As he had expected, she had gone. Gone. The word hit him like a ton of bricks. Harry looked around the dirty room, taking in it's appearance. Being there everyday for the past year, he hadn't really thought it looked that bad. Every once in a while he did straighten things up, pick up the bottles that scattered the floor, but just to have them replaced with newer ones. But Ginny had been aghast at the sight. He realized that this, all of this, had been the reason she had gone. This new life style he had picked up, whilst he had been on his own. Perhaps using alcohol to numb the pain really hadn't been the best idea. But it worked the best, a small voice inside his head argued. Harry shook his head, shutting out that little voice. No, you have to change, he thought to himself. Harry could just imagine the little devil and angel taking rest on his shoulders, arguing back in forth, as they did on many of the programs on the telly.

Angrily, Harry began to gather the bottles in his arms. He threw them into the rubbish bin, hearing the sickening sound of broken glass brought a smile to his face. Quickly, he stopped smiling. He hadn't done it in such a long time, it actually hurt the muscles in his face. Harry went back into the living room, picked up the half drunken bottle and returned to the tiny kitchen.

Holding the amber bottle over the sink, he let the liquid pour down the sink. A feeling of satisfaction swept over Harry. It was then, as he watched the venomous liquid swirl down the drain, he actually felt satisfied with himself. He knew he couldn't bring back the people he had lost, but just by pouring this part of his life down the drain, he wouldn't lose anyone else. Ginny's words rang in his ears. They still loved and cared for him and she was right, he did need help and he needed it fast. As the last bit dripped from the rim of the brown bottle, Harry felt his life begin to change. This was just the first step, though. It would take a long time to get back to where he used to be, but he knew at that moment that he could do it.

* * *

_She kept drivin' along_

_Till the moon and the sun were floating side-by-side_

Ginny Weasley woke slowly. The bright sun, shone into her bedroom. Why was the sun so bright? She asked herself. Usually the sun rose on the other side of the house. It was then she figured out that she had slept late and that it was in fact some time during the afternoon. She tiredly opened her eyes, starring at the ceiling. Why did she feel so rotten? She wondered. She heard a bird chirp outside and it's friend call back to it. Listening to the birds converse outside, she remembered what happened last night. Well, that had been a disaster at any rate. But she wouldn't let him bring her down anymore. She had been wanting to help him for the past year but had never had the guts to actually go and see him and now that she had, she wasn't so sure she should have. She decided then and there that if he actually wanted her help, she would give it to him, but otherwise, she would just keep to herself.

Sighing, Ginny rolled out of bed and walked over to the window. It was a beautiful day outside, the bright sky and warm summer air being most inviting. Ginny quickly got dressed and made her way outside to the broom shed. It was the perfect day for a nice long flight.

Ginny didn't know how long she had stayed outside, but it had been quite a long time, seeing as the sun was now setting and the moon was making it's appearance.

She touched ground in the precise middle of the little alcove behind the Burrow. She lay down on the soft grass, letting it tickle her behind her knees. Starring up at the sky she watched as the bright pink slowly faded to purple, then to navy and finally to black. The stars came out forming pictures and shapes above her. She had never really understood how people could find those pictures of Orion and the Dippers, but she made up her own pictures. Right there, between two of more bright stars was a lightning shaped constellation . Ginny's eyes filled with unshed tears as she lay there, just looking at it.

* * *

_He looked in the mirror and his eyes were clear_

_For the first time in a while_

Harry Potter stood in his bedroom. He had just gotten a fresh new haircut, that made him feel like a new person. He pulled on a new jacket he had just picked up at the shop down the street and straightened the collar. Looking into the mirror, he decided he was pretty proud of himself. It had taken a bit longer than anticipated to come out of the rut he was in, but he had done it and he had done it by himself. Now there was only one thing left to do, and that was to get back the girl of his dreams. He ran his fingers through his hair, it was a habit he had picked up, whenever he got nervous or anxious. Straightening his round glasses, Harry turned and disappeared.

* * *

Harry nervously stood outside the gates or the Burrow. He knew that the Weasley's had said that he would always be welcome, but had that invitation expired? What would they say when they found him coming to their door almost a year and a half after the battle?

* * *

Ginny Weasley sat in the stifling hot kitchen at the Burrow. Her mother bustled about preparing Sunday lunch for the family. Ginny watched her mother annoyed. How could anyone be so energetic? It was almost to hot to bear, and that was without the help of the stove. "Mum can I please go outside?" Ginny practically begged. She felt so foolish for having to sit inside at her mother's orders. She was of age after all and felt she shouldn't have to do her mother's bidding. Mrs. Weasley had asked Ginny to help her with lunch, saying she would need to know how to cook for when she had a family of her own. Not having anything else to do at the time, Ginny had gone down to the kitchen to help her, not realizing how hot it would be.

"Stop your whining, Ginerva," Mrs. Weasley said, shaking a wooden spoon at her daughter. "Can't I at least go outside to set the table?" Ginny asked. Rolling her eyes, and going back to her stirring, Mrs. Weasley allowed Ginny to work outdoors.

Ginny held a pile of plates in her arms as she walked out the back door. Hearing footsteps off in the distance, she set down the plates and turned. Coming closer to her was a man. Ginny squinted her eyes, as to see him better in the bright sunlight. _Who is that?_ It wasn't until he came closer that she realized who she was looking at.

Once more, he had changed greatly, although this time it had been for the better. Harry Potter stood before her, neat and groomed. His hair had been cut, although it was still a bit messy, but that could only be expected from Harry Potter. He was clean shaven and he wore what could only be new clothes. His cheeks had begun to fill out again and there were no longer circles around his eyes. She took in a breath. His eyes. They had returned to normal. There it was, the spark that had been there before the Horcrux Hunt. That spark that only she was fortunate enough to see.

Harry wordlessly gestured to the apple orchard they used to play Quidditch in. Smiling, Ginny followed him, without a word of her own.

Harry and Ginny walked around the perimeter of the Orchard before Ginny broke the silence. "Harry, you-" she started, only to be cut off by him.

"Ginny, listen. I've been a right git lately and I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you were going through rough times, we all were. We just wanted to help. I wanted to help. After I saw you like that, I just, I didn't know what to do. I mean, I wanted to go back to you I really did, but I didn't want to make things worse and I-"

Harry didn't want to listen to her anymore. He didn't need to listen to her anymore. She had helped him, more than she could ever know and he wanted her to know that. He stopped, turning her to face him and kissed her full on the mouth.

After several moments, Ginny broke away. "So are we okay?" she asked. Smiling, Harry took her hand in his and bent to kiss her once more. Never again, he thought, would he let his life go by wasted.

**A/N: Well, that definitely didn't turn out as well as I had hoped. That was actually kind of tough. I couldn't think of any Ron and Hermione stories that would go along with the sign and since I'm trying to come up with one for every one of Carrie Underwood's songs, I had to change couples. As you can see, Harry and Ginny aren't one of my strong suits. Oh well, we'll be back to Ron and Hermione soon.**

**Also I'd like to apologize for taking so long to upload a new chapter. I had half of this written a couple of weeks ago, but I totally forgot about it because I've been completely stressed about the SAT's and trying to find a college I want to go to. So yeah, sorry about that. I'll try to do better.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. I really appreciate it. Please R&R any comments are welcome. Did you love it? Hate it? Have suggestions to help me improve? Let me know!**

**-Lily Rose-**


	3. Don't Forget To Remember Me

**Summary: A series of songs by Carrie Underwood transformed into Harry Potter stories.**

**Disclaimer: I am neither Carrie Underwood nor J.K. Rowling. Therefore none of this belongs to me. The brilliant songs and amazing characters all belong to their rightful owners. Thank you for letting me have some fun with them. **

**A/N: I was trying to make this as cannon as possible, but with that last one, I realized that's going to be a bit hard, so some of these will be AU. I'm super sorry about that. Lucky for you, my AU is pretty close to cannon, so there won't be any outrageous pairings like Hermione and Draco or anything like that. If anything I'll change George's wife from Angelina to Katie, because I prefer her, but that's as different as it'll get. Thanks for reading!! Make sure you review at the end!!**

**Don't Forget to Remember Me**

_(Eleven) years have come and gone_

_For (Mum) they flew by_

_But for me they drug on and on_

_We were loading up that (trunk)_

_Both tryin' not to cry_

_(Mum) kept on talking putting off goodbye_

"Ginny, dear, could you put that jumper into the trunk?" Molly Weasley asked her overexcited eleven year old daughter. "Sure, Mum," Ginny responded, picking up an old worn maroon jumper that had belonged to Ron a few years back. Molly looked at her daughter, who sat folding the jumper so that it would fit neatly in the trunk. Where had the time gone? Molly asked herself. It seemed like yesterday she was teaching Ginny how to walk! And now here she was getting ready to send her to Hogwarts. Molly would give anything to keep her children little, but alas she could not and she knew it. Just thinking about it brought tears to her eyes. She hastily wiped them away. Ginny didn't need to see her mother blubbering all over her. Molly put on a happy face and proceeded to stack her daughter's battered books into a neat pile, so that when Ginny was ready for them, she could put them in her trunk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Eleven year old Ginny Weasley sat in front of her used trunk, filling it with everything she would need for her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Excitement radiated off the young girl. She couldn't believe it. At last she would be joining her brothers at Hogwarts. But as excited as she was, Ginny felt a pang of sadness in her chest. Ginny looked around her bedroom, painted in a light shade of lavender. Although Ginny absolutely despised the girly color, she still felt a little sad to be leaving it behind, along with the Burrow and her parents.

Ginny snuck a side glance at her mother who was trying to wipe tears from her eyes without her noticing. Ginny's excitement faded a little bit as she looked at her mother. She never thought about what it would be like for her parents if she left. There would be no one else around for the first time in nearly twenty years. Ginny remembered how quiet it had been, when the twins had gone off to school. Then it had just been she and Ron. Although then, it hadn't been too bad. At least she still had Ron to keep her company then. But when Ron went off to Hogwarts, that had been the worst, she thought. It wasn't that she didn't like spending time with her parents, but a whole school year with them? It had been too long. Ginny had always wondered what it would be like to be an only child, and last year when she got a dose of it, she was glad that she wasn't. All year, from the time they dropped Ron off at Platform 9 ¾ , Ginny counted down the days until she would be leaving on the Hogwarts Express, waving goodbye to her parents, rather than her brothers, as the train turned bend and out of sight. Ginny felt her throat tighten. How could she have been so selfish? That had been the last year she would have with her parents in seven years and she had spent it wishing it way. Tears sprang in her eyes, but she wouldn't be foolish enough to wipe them away with her mother sitting right there. She didn't want her to think she was an ickle baby.

To busy herself while she urged her tears to disappear, Ginny picked up the pile of books her mother had been straightening. A dirty old book on top caught Ginny's attention. Picking it up curiously, Ginny opened the little book. The pages were old, but empty. "Hey, Mum? What do you suppose this is?" Ginny asked, holding out the little book to her mother. Molly turned the book in her hands, searching for some indication of what it could be. "It looks like a journal? Don't you remember buying it?" she questioned. Ginny shook her head, her shoulder length hair swaying in time. "No, I just noticed it now."

Molly handed her daughter back the book. "Well, why don't you write in it. Keep tabs of everything that goes on at school, so you can look back and have something to remember it by," Molly suggested. Ginny shrugged and placed the book on top of the others in the trunk.

"Molly, Ginny, we're packing the car now!" came the distant shout of Arthur Weasley from downstairs. Molly looked at Ginny. "Do you have everything you need?" she asked. Ginny nodded. "Are you positive? You have extra quills and all your books and your uniform and scales and telescope and cauldron?" Ginny nodded as her mother ran off Ginny's school list from memory. "Yes, Mum, I have everything. Can we go down to the car now?" Molly stood and flicked her wand at the trunk. It levitated a couple of inches before maneuvering itself out of Ginny's room and down the stairs to the car.

* * *

_Before you hit the (train tracks)_

_You better (take this bag) _

_There's a (Galleon) in (your school trunk) _

_Incase you run short on cash _

_Here's a (quill) and here's (some parchment)_

_If you ever lose your way_

_Just one more thing before you leave_

_Don't forget to (write to) me_

Platform 9 ¾ was as crowded as ever when the Weasley's finally arrived. The large clock over the platform read five until eleven. Percy had gone to do his prefect duties on the train while the twins had taken Ginny's trunk and found her a compartment to sit in, before running off with their friend, Lee. Which had left Ginny alone with her parents. "Are you sure you're going to be okay all year?" Molly asked her. Ginny nodded, her throat once again felt tight and she could feel the tears forming behind her eyes. "I'll be fine," she whispered, more to herself than to her mother. The train's whistle sounded behind her before being muffled by her mother's hug. "We'll write you every week, love," she said, her eyes too were moist with tears. "And here, your father and I bought this for you," Molly said handing Ginny a wrapped bundle. "Don't forget to write to us too, dear," Molly said. "Oh, and here's some gold. I know it's not a lot, but we figured if you wanted to get something on the train. We saved up for this, you know," Molly said smiling warmly. She handed Ginny as small worn leather pouch, which jingled happily as it made it's way into Ginny's outstretched hand. "Thank you," she replied as the train whistled once more. "You better, run along dear," Molly said. Ginny gave her mother a weak smile, one that said 'It'll all be okay, we'll be together soon enough' before turning and climbing aboard the train. She stood at the door and waved to her parents as her wish came true.

Ginny slid open the glass door the compartment in which the twins had stored her trunk. Another girl occupied the compartment. She had dark blonde hair that was long and stringy. She seemed to be in her own little world as she read a magazine Ginny had never seen before.

Ginny sat opposite her, opening the package her mother had given her. Inside was a tall beautiful quill that had never been used before, accompanied by a pad of brand new parchment. Ginny couldn't even begin to imagine how much her parents had spent buying this for her. She stood up on her seat and reached inside the trunk that hung above her on the overhead. She blindly patted around inside the trunk before grasping the little book she was looking for. Opening the little book, Ginny took her new quill and began to write.

* * *

_This (Gryffindor dormitory) sure makes me miss home_

_And (that homework) on the (night stand)_

_Keep telling me I'm on my own_

_And just like every Sunday I (wrote to Mum) last night_

_And even when it's not, I tell her everything's all right_

_Before (I signed off) I said_

'_Hey (Mum), don't forget to tell my (big brother)_

_I'll see (him) in (at Christmas)_

_Tell (Great Auntie Muriel) that I miss her_

_Yeah, I should (send) her (an owl)_

_And make sure you tell Daddy that I'm still his little girl_

_Yeah, I still feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be_

_Don't forget to remember me_

Ginny sat up cross-legged in her bed. It was late, the rest of the girls in her dorm were already asleep. Ginny rubbed her eyes sleepily, but no matter how tired she was, she couldn't get to sleep. Sighing, Ginny pulled back the curtains of her four-poster and looked around the moonlit room. Everything looked cool and eerie in the dimly lit room. Ginny felt a pang of homesickness in the pit of her stomach. She missed her room at home, with the bright cheerful walls and her posters of the Holy Head Harpies. In her room at home, there was never piles of homework that still had to be done for class the next day, like there were on the nightstand beside her four-poster. Ginny had never had homework before. She had been home-schooled, like most wizarding children and while her mother would assign work for her to do, Ginny had always done it right then. Never before had she set it aside to do later. Maybe it was just because her mother wasn't there to tell her to do her what to do. Is this what it's like to grow up? Ginny asked herself. Ginny wasn't so sure she liked it. She liked being the baby and having people remind her to do things she had to do. She had never imagined being off at school would be this difficult. She wished, more than anything that her mother was there with her.

Ginny slid out of bed and as quietly as she could, tip-toed over to the trunk that rested at the foot of her bed. She opened the latch as slowly as she could, so as to not wake the others and lifted the squeaky lid. Pulling out her quill and a piece of parchment, Ginny sat down on the cold floor and began to write.

_Dear Mum,_

_I'm sorry I haven't responded to your last letter before now. But it's been a pretty busy week. McGonagall has been giving us more and more work, I don't know how she expects us to get it all done on time. But don't worry, I'm sure I can ask Hermione to help if I get stuck._

_So, how has the Burrow been without all of us running around? I bet it's been really quiet. I'm sure you've had time to knit us all Christmas presents by now, without all the interruption. By the way, has Bill stopped by to see you yet? I know he said he was planning on coming to visit around now. Tell him I miss him and that I can't wait to see him this Christmas. _

_You said that Auntie Muriel came by for Sunday lunch. How is she? I haven't spoken to her in ages. I should probably send something to her, don't you think? She'll probably think I've forgotten all about her. Make sure you tell her I haven't. Oh, and tell Daddy that I miss him too. I hate not being around you guys. But I still love it here. My classes are fantastic. They're so much fun and you were right, writing in this diary has been really good for me. It almost feels like an extra friend I can carry around in my bag. Are you sure you didn't buy it for me? I wish I knew where it came from? _

_Well, I don't really have anything else to say at the moment. It's really late and I should get to sleep. I have potions first thing tomorrow. I'll talk to you soon._

_Love, Ginny_

All of a sudden, Ginny felt extremely tired. She lay the letter down on top of her schoolbooks, slid into bed and let sleep take her where it may.

**A/N: So there's Don't Forget To Remember Me. I had to change a little bit in the song so that it would make a bit more sense, but that's okay. Right? Okay, so I know that there are tons of you out there reading this so please please please send me some sort of review. I tell my mum how many hits I have on this and she doesn't believe me because I don't have reviews to prove it. So help me out here, I don't care if you like it or not. Give me something to improve if you have to. **

**Thanks for reading!!**

**-Lily Rose-**


	4. Unapologized

**Summary: A series of songs by Carrie Underwood transformed into Harry Potter stories.**

**Disclaimer: I am neither Carrie Underwood nor J.K. Rowling. Therefore, none of this belongs to me. The brilliant songs and amazing characters all belong to their rightful owners. Thank you for letting me have some fun with them.**

**A/N: Wow, it has literally been forever since I've written anything other than school work. How sad is that? Well, I've been moping around lately, suffering from a severe case of writer's block. That is until, I remembered I had this fun little series tucked away in the back of my computer. I know it is pretty much the dumbest concept in the world, but it's fun to write when I can't think of anything 100% original. Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! ****:)**

**UNAPOLOGIZE**

_Couldn't make it stop, couldn't shut my mouth,_

_I felt like a fool when I lied and said I was sorry_

_I Unapologize, I meant every word,_

_Won't take back the way I feel about you,_

_I can't unsay what you heard, 'cause you heard me right_

_And I won't try to fight them back,_

_Or hide my feelings for you,_

_I Unapologize_

_Oh there's no time to be _

_Holding it all and trying to pretend _

_That I don't feel anything_

_Oh, I shouldn't have said I'm sorry_

Witches and wizards who lived in Hogsmeade Village would never forget the thunder-like booms and flashes of vivid light that illuminated Hogwarts that fateful night. It had been the most horrific event that had ever taken place at the magical school. Store vendors stood out in the streets starring in awe as they saw whole towers fall from the magnificent castle. The terrified yells and cacophonous shouts that plagued the night would forever echo in their minds.

But for now, all was silent. The great castle stood, half in ruins, over the Black Lake. Its reflection peacefully lay on the still lake, illuminated by the full moon behind it. Not a sound could be heard on all the grounds. Not even the Giant Squid dared to make a ripple on the lake, in fear that it might disrupt the peace that was long over due.

Everyone was asleep. That is, everyone except Hermione Granger. While the rest of the castle slept off their exhaustion from fighting the battle, a storm raged in Hermione's head.

How could she have been so foolish? So stupid? So quick to speak without thinking? "Ugh," she covered her face with her hands angrily as she paced back in forth in front of the large squashy armchairs by the fire. The red embers feebly glowing in the fireplace gave off a minimal amount of light. It was just strong enough to light the hearth and not much beyond that. "Why couldn't I have just kept quiet?" she breathed to herself. Hermione wished more than anything that she would stop playing the scene over and over in her mind. But no matter how hard she tried, it kept replaying.

Everyone was rushing to the Great Hall, searching for loved ones and hoping, beyond anything, that they would not be laying among the deceased. Hermione remembered walking in behind Ron. They knew what awaited them and Hermione knew Ron was dreading seeing his brother again. But, still, they needed to know if anyone else had been lost.

As always, the Weasley's were easy to spot. Their quantity of red hair could hardly be missed. Hermione felt her heart break as she watched them surround Fred's body. Ron stopped dead in his tracks as he watched his mother sobbing over Fred. Hermione's gaze traveled up to his face. Even his freckles were white and he looked like he was fighting the urge to be sick. He turned on the spot and ran out of the Great Hall. Without thinking, Hermione raced after him.

Ron sprinted down the yard outside the castle until he came to shade of the beech tree he, Harry and Hermione had spent so many sunny afternoons under. He could feel cold sweat forming on his face as he leaned against the tree with one arm, dry heaving. He stopped dry heaving and leaned his forehead against the trunk of the tree, letting tears intermix with the sweat soaking his face. Memories of the moment when Fred died flooded his mind. The blast. The rubble. The fear. Everything had been happening in the moment and none of it had actually sunk in. It hadn't seemed real. As the rest of the battle raged on, Ron kept thinking in the back of his mind, that maybe he had seen wrong. It had all happened so fast. But in the Great Hall, cold, hard reality had hit. Fred was gone.

Fury raged through Ron. It wasn't fair. Why Fred? What had he ever done to deserve this? Ron kicked the trunk of the tree. His foot instantly burned in pain, but Ron did not care. He was angry. Angry that his brother was gone. Angry that George didn't have his twin anymore. Angry that his parents had to lose one of their children. Angry that- "Ron?" A familiar voice quivered, as a gentle hand rested on his shoulder.

Hermione felt Ron's shoulder slump beneath her hand in defeat. The she felt it shake as he began sobbing into his forearm, which still rested on the tree. But he did not turn around to face her. Unsure of what to do, she gingerly rubbed his shoulder. "Come sit down," she said. Ron obeyed. Hermione sat with her back against the tree and he sat beside her. Ron sobbed into his knees. Hermione placed a hand on his back, moving it in small circles. They sat in silence. She knew there was nothing she could say to make the situation any better.

Hermione was not sure how much time had passed before Ron sat up straight and dried his eyes on bottom of his dirty shirt. They sat in silence a few moments more before Ron cleared his throat. "Erm, thanks," he barely whispered. Hermione shook her head. "There is no reason to thank me," she replied. A trace of a smirk ran across Ron's lips. Why couldn't she just understand that he was thankful she was there for him? But it quickly vanished. "No one else came out here to make sure I was okay. No one else even noticed I was gone," he said, gazing over the lake. "No one else loves you as much as I do," she whispered into her lap. She peered up at him. He did not respond. He just kept starring ahead. Heat quickly flooded Hermione' s face as she cursed herself silently. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." she stood up quickly. "I-I should probably get back up to the castle. Harry's probably wondering where we went." Without waiting for Ron's response, she hurried back up the lane to the castle. Ron knew she was embarrassed and that he should have said something. But he couldn't find the words. Because the moment she said the word love, Ron had felt his stomach leap with joy and he simply couldn't find the words he wanted to say.

It was almost too painful reliving it. Hermione sat down in exasperation. She had not seen Ron since that moment and she was not so sure that she wanted to see him anytime soon. What would she say to him when she did see him? Should she pretend it hadn't happened and just talk to him like she would if she hadn't said anything? Should she confront the issue and get an answer out of him? Her head spun. She didn't know what to do. She dreaded for things to be weird between them. Nothing would be worse than an awkward friendship. But at the same time, she knew she couldn't ignore the feelings she had for him. She loved him and there was nothing she could do about that. Quickly, Hermione cursed herself again. But this time, not for saying that she loved him. No, she cursed herself for apologizing. She never should have said sorry for loving him. How could she think that saying sorry would erase all the feelings she had for him? After all, he should have been able to guess that she loved him. She was the one who kissed him during the battle, wasn't she? And if she wasn't mistaken he had responded with enthusiasm. He knew how she felt. It shouldn't have been that much of a surprise.

Hermione was so immersed in her thoughts that she did not hear the stairs to the boys dormitory creak. "Hermione, is that you over there?"

Hermione spun around quickly, pulling her wand out of her sleeve as she did so. "It's just me," Ron said. "Oh," she said, sitting back down as her heart rate returned to normal. "Do you mind if I join you?" he asked. She shook her head in reply. He sat down in one of the chairs opposite her. "I almost forgot how comfortable these things were," he said, settling down into the chair. She gave a little half chuckle to acknowledge him, but didn't say anything as she stared into the remaining embers in the fireplace.

After a few moments of silence Ron cleared his throat. "Look, the reason I came down here is because I wanted to talk to you about the other day," he began. "When you said that you loved me, I, uh, I-" he broke off, searching for the words. "Don't worry about it," she said. "I, what?" he looked at her in confusion.

"I said, don't worry about it. I take back what I said," she said simply.

Ron felt his stomach drop several floors. "You take back what you said?" he gulped.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm not going to apologize for the way I feel."

"Oh," he said, starring at his hands through the darkness. "I see. Well, um, I'm just going to-" He got up and began to go head back toward the dormitory stairs.

What was he doing? Hermione wondered. Then she mentally kicked himself as she realized he had misunderstood her. "Ron, wait," she shouted. She stood up and rushed over to him. "That's not what I meant."

"What did-?" he began but she put her finger over his lips, shushing him. With that she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"I take back saying sorry. I'm not going to apologize for loving you," she said when they broke apart. Again Ron could not find the words he wanted to say. But instead of not responding, he leaned down and kissed her again.

**A/N: Well, there is Unapologized. It isn't one of my better ones but I had fun writing it. I almost forgot how much I love writing fanfics. Don't forget to tell me what you think.**

**-Lily Rose-**


End file.
